How to Remain Happy With A Dinosaur
by BumblePrime217
Summary: You can say it was Optimus's fault for letting Dinobots follow them back to America. He was the one who lead them into battle. Now they wreak havoc, in some desert with a stream. And when did Strafe learn sign language?
1. T-Rex

Optimus Prime has a lot of patience. Some would say as large as the universe and multiverse itself. But five years after Chicago, not so much. He lost a lot of his friends. Autobot and human alike.

But he made new ones. Including the Dinobots, who _were_ the Knights of Cybertron.

Grimlock, their leader, was the one he rode into battle, and after it, could not seem to stay away.

His group even followed him back to the states, and for awhile, managed to stay under control... until this week.

-

Bright skies.

Clear desert lands.

Some random stream.

Moderate temperature.

A perfect day... for a Dinobot to misbehave.

Grimlock stalked through uncompleted sections of the new base. The commotion sending others in an frenzy to move out of the way.

The 63ft tall Tyrannosaurus Rex sent Optimus and Hound scrambling to protect people from falling debris. When all was clear, Hound turned to Optimus, "Hey boss, think you can teach your pet some manners?"

Optimus sighed, "Pet is a term my brother would use, but I will talk to Grimlock about this."

The self proclaimed "fat ballerina" shrugged and lit up the human equivalent of a cigarette.

"Just do what you gotta do, a Bot like me ain't cut out for this stuff."

The Prime nodded, and noticed in the distance that the T-Rex was headed near Yeager's lab.

"Scrap."

-

Optimus's patience was starting to decline. Grimlock just couldn't cooperate, but he knew that he knew he was taunting him.

Today the metalloid Dinosaur left a series of clues around the base, and almost _all_ of the members of his core team (including the humans) had to participate.

Each member reported finding a word, and when connected, spelled out: _ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO ME KING._

Optimus's left optic twitched, and everyone somehow actually heard it. It was then Bumblebee ushered everyone out of the vicinity. Drift quoted a famous riddle and bowed before leaving. Now it was just he and his scout.

 _"Hi sailor! What you up to now Captn'?"_

The Prime looked at his scout, "Grimlock's behavior of late is quite troubling."

 _"...And as we close in, we can see the creature in it's natural habitat."_

Natural habitat.

"I think your getting somewhere Bee. The Dinobots do need spacious environment without any... casualties."

 _"In a... island... far far away."_ The Camaro shrugged and climbed a structure like it was his jungle gym.

An island, the only main island he's ever stayed at was Diego Garcia.

"If you are referring to what I think you are, I don't think so. The American _government_ and British Embassy still operates in Diego Garcia, and I certainly don't think they'll let us turn it into some kind of "Dinobot Island."

Bee jumped down, _"I'm just trying to help out."_

Optimus sighed, "I know you are."

-

After some time with Cade, the Prime thought he had the answer. But Strafe, who surprisingly learned sign language, told him that was his leader's way of showing creativity.

You can say Optimus kind of glitched out at that.


	2. Two-Headed Pterosaur

Everyone was still reeling in from Grimlock's... "activity". The Bots were now looking at Strafe for guidance, the two headed pterosaur who learned sign language. When asked about it, he claimed he learned it in a dictionary... on the internet.

Tried of all the questions, the "voice of reason" prepared to take off, not before asking his new pal Bee if he wanted to join him.

-

It was up to Slater to reaprove the design of the in progress Autobot Rec Room. Optimus apologized for the trouble Grimlock caused. She just smiled at him.

-

One particular thing happened today. Drift was trying to teach Slug, **_Slug_** , the virtues of patience. The Triceratops barely lasted three seconds before he ended up creating a crater in the stream. Now the residents of the facility had a giant behind well to use. And Drift? Drift was fine of the whole thing, claiming the Dinobot was just "completing his training."

-

It's been a few months since Optimus didn't decide to become a lifeless corpse in space, and in that time there was no sign of the renowned Megatron, or his Decepticons. But there was more signs of more Dinobots. Strafe himself reported the signals. While his friends "cheered", his other friends had spark and heart attacks.

When asked by Bee, the Knight claimed he didn't know who the new arrivals were. The scout knew he was lying.

-

 **There is now art (aka just a picture) of Slater on Deviantart. Said picture can be seen on my account: BumblePrime217.**


	3. Triceratops

The base was almost destroyed again by Slug who wanted to complete his training. The action was actually stopped by Grimlock and Scorn who... scorned at him. In their native way, Slug argued he was doing this for his benefit, and Grimlock, who was "surpisingly" _smart_ in robot mode, told him he'll just level everything. The Triceratops was getting angry, and in an turn of events, sproud out fire. If it wasn't for their heightened senses, Bee and Crosshairs almost got fired.

-

It seemed that the new arrivals would eventually find their way to the facility the next day, and everyone was anxious. Slater was asked to create more infrastructure, and this time Bee apologized for any inconvenience. Again, she smiled at him.

-

Optimus knew Megatron was up to something. His instincts was killing him about it. He wanted to investigate himself, but he has this rational fear of coming back to a destroyed base. Or maybe they'd follow him to his objective and wreck the city. Sighing, the Prime knew he was just being paranoid. These times of _peace_ were putting him on edge.

"Sensei."

Optimus turned, "Drift."

They were on a mountain one mile a way from the facility. The samurai bot sat down and began to meditate. In the distance, he saw Bumblebee flying Strafe, Grimlock in robot mode practicing some techniques, Slug was being Slug, and Scorn was scorning. This time at some poor soul who made an indecent comment.

Optimus smiled. Maybe in times like these, this is what he needed the most.

A dysfunctional family.


	4. Megatron

In all these years on being on this Mud Ball of a planet, he never hated it so much. At first, he found the little creatures interesting, but after being a test subject for one hundred years, he despised them. Even after years of study, they still had primitive technology. His _brother_ entrusted the fate of Cybertron in the hands of a boy, a boy that killed him.

But he was Megatron.

And he always comes back. His master had told him the same boy had the information that could hehlp him rule the universe. And bring back their planet.

Face to face and time after time, he told his _brother_ that the insignificant creatures would one day turn on him. He, like always, didn't listen and destroyed another means to accomplish his dreams. But he still had Sentinel. Even after after the older Prime betrayed him, Cybertron would be saved. But the little femme told him he wouldn't be in command, and she was right. He realized even if Cybertron was restored, Sentinel would backstab him again and kill all of his troops. The prospect was frightening, so he had to take him out.

With him out of the way, he turned to his _brother_ with a proposition. Instead the younger Prime only saw deception, and killed him.

When Prime realized what he said was true, those pests then took him to some lab, and in there he had full control. They were so easy to manipulate. All those creatures cared about was themselves. In hindsight, he was the reason all the Prime's troops died, the bounty hunter was an added bonus. The last time he and the bot didn't see eye to eye, Lockdown actually put up a fight.

Finally after years of idly waiting, he had his shot to take on Prime. After their "test run", the flesh bags thought he was faulty, but he never felt so alive. For the first time in awhile, he could finally command troops towards a common goal: get the seed. The the Bots managed to surprise him with their willpower. Even more so when those Dinobots arrived. Sensing his defeat, the Decepticon leader let the bounty hunter take control, and when he failed, he swore the Prime would fall before him.

And even now, he still waited.

When Optimus' lost his patience, Megatron gained more of his. If all these years taught him anything, is that he had to be patient. And when Cybertron returns, he'll be there.


	5. Dinobots

Strafe said a few. Bee expected a pack. The two went ahead of schedule to meet the new additions. They, currently, were 5 miles from the base when he saw them. Needless to say, Bee was kind of jealous of Snarl's voice. And contrary to what his name suggests, he doesn't snarl... unless he wants to eat some Cons. After they were done tracking their progress, the two made it back to base undetected.

-

Optimus said it would be a good idea to interact with the humans on a "smaller scale". He asked Slater to create a device to project themselves in a "holoform" of some sorts. But due to a series of unfortunate events he couldn't retrieve said devices. That left some other Bot to make the journey to the science division. Truth be told, the group was starting to get creeped out with her smile.

-

Slug decided that one crater for the stream wasn't enough. So he decided to make another one. The Triceratops was desperate to complete his training, the rebellious Dino ignoring Grimlock's orders. Once the crater was formed, and the Dinobot left the immediate area, the surrounding witnesses thought it would be a great idea to seal it off as a public pool. Magically, they made a petition, said petition got signed, and the pool was official.

-

 _"All Autobots please report to Hanger E."_

The Yeagers also made the trip to see what was going on. Once both parties arrived, the techies established communications with General Morshower.

The greatly missed General (among Optimus and Bee) informed them via television that Megatron leveled a city block. And the worst part? Some fool with a drone tried to tag the Decepticon leader with graffiti.


	6. Decepticons

"Stinger."

The smooth red bot looked up in question, "What do you want now Trax?"

The other red bot got up from his sitting position in a pile of crates.

"I'm boooreed."

Stinger sighed, "What do you want me to do about it."

The bot looked at him incredulously, "Let's get out of of this construction site, take a drive, do _something."_

Silence.

"No... ask Barricade."

And that's what he intended to do... at least until the Con pulled out a gun. Trax backed up.

Slowly.

Then he moved to the triplets, Junkheap, who also said no. Seeing that everyone was content in staying in this dump, he went out alone.

Once out of earshot, the KSI Boss (whos name somehow changed to Dirt Boss) walked up to Stinger.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Dirt Boss looked at the tracks, "That Megatron told us not to leave this pit."

-

Trax was on an open road, the scenery a nice change, until it turned into mountainous hills. He continued the path and saw it. Footprints. Not tiny ones, giant ones. Multiple giant footprints. Trax slammed the brakes and transformed. He climbed the slope and saw the creatures heading somewhere.

"Holy sh-"

-

The sound of a jet was replaced by the sound of changing parts followed by a thud. The Decepticon leader rose and surveyed the area. Barricade came to greet him.

"Lord Megatron."

"Barricade."

The Warlord noticed something out of place: "Where is Trax?"

Coincidently, the red vehicle of the same name arrived and transformed.

"There you are, want to tell the class why you disobeyed my order."

"Actually," the Con scratched his helm, "yes."

-

 **There are more characters that are set to appear on this series on my DeviantArt profile: BumblePrime217... which is also my...**

 **YouTube channel.**


	7. Father

And thus began the biggest search the base had ever had. The question on everyone's lips: what happened to all the women? Besides Slater and Emily. Those two were behind the social barrier.

-

Just because, everyone thought it would be a good idea to celebrate Father's Day. The sons and daughters decided to have a secret meeting. The plan? All the women had to seemingly disappear. And the sons? They had to wonder where they went too. The plan was solidified when the Autobots pitched in. No Dinobots required. When Plan A was completed, the events were in motion.

-

Cade Yeager couldn't find Tessa anywhere, and grew evenmore concerned when Lucky Charms couldn't either. He decided to go to the rec room, but the only thing he found was Nitro Boost, who was watching T.V. with Bee's holoform, who was the brave one to get said devices from Slater.

When he inquired where Tessa was, neither said they didn't know where his daughter was, and swore they would keep an eye out. What he didn't know was that when he left, Bee and Booster gave a high five.

-

Cade knew something was wrong when personnel couldn't could find their wives or daughters. One particular Agent Carl Smith told the inventor that his sweetheart was missing. Wife or daughter he didn't know.

Because he could, he asked Slater and Emily... separately, if they knew what was happening. The results were also a bust. The scientist said, "Slater prefers to stay away from idiots." When he inquired why she said she has Dumasaphobia: the fear of _idiots._

The other said simply put: "Why should I care?"

The inventor didn't pry further.

His last line of defense, the Bots, were also stumped about the mystery.

Crosshairs: "Eh, well I'm sorry for your loss."

Hound: "Crosshairs be nice, that's also including Tessa."

Drift: "Patience is a virtue (he is still trying to teach Slug)

Optimus: "Do not worry Cade Yeager, when I give the signal, bring **all** the soldiers to the finally created Autobot Rec Room."

Cade wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he trusted Optimus.

-

Cade and the other faculty almost had a heart attack when they entered the Rec room, greeted by "HAPPY FATHERS DAY!"

Bots of course were in their holoform. Cade, and pretty sure the other lucky fathers, were happy that everything was ok. Everyone was in a good mood.

They'll need it especially for tomorrow.

-

 **Happy Fathers Day.**


	8. Warlord

"Decepticons, engage these... pests."

"As you command Megatron."

"It's _Lord_ Megatron, don't you forget it Trax. Junkheap, get their attention."

The three bots that look like separate entities suddenly acted as it had one mind and dispersed to complete it's order.

The one called Snarl wasn't having it and swiped the "leader" aside, heading straight Megatron. The spinosaurus transformed, his frame easily towering over the Warlord.

"Why Megatron, you could've joined us, like your brother."

Snarl took out his axe.

Megatron activated his Fusion Cannon.

"Did you forget? I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon." He took a step forward, "You don't freighten me, and Optimus isn't my _brother_ anymore."

Megatron fired, the blast causing Snarl to stagger, but nevertheless, he charged forward. He raised his weapon and stroke down, but the nimble Megatron merely sidestepped his attack, and took out an axe of his own.

"Go ahead Megatron, show me your so-called _skills."_

-

"Optimus we have a visual, the battle is not too far from here. What do we do?"

"We take the side exit, so that the Decepticons don't discover this base. Any objections?"

Optimus surveyed the room, "Then Autobots... Roll Out!"

Prime took the initiative by transforming into his Westernstar 5700 OP mode, the others following suit.

From afar, Grimlock noticed the group heading out, but made no move to follow.

-

Snarl managed to scrape Megatron pretty hard, the Decepticon leader finally sustained damage. He surveyed the area to see how his troops were doing. Dirt Boss was somehow hitching a ride on the runaway Velociraptor, being dragged in the process. Trax of all mechs was the one to free him.

"Megatron, incoming!"

Barricade warned him of the arriving Autobots, Prime among them. Megatron snarled under the battlemask and stopped fighting... Snarl, to attack his ancient enemy. The Warlord unsurprisingly instigating another battle.

Optimus transformed, his mask not activated, but weapons ready.

"Prime, still defending these... pessimistic creatures after all they've done?"

"Someone has to defend them from a virus like you."

Megatron waved his right servo, "Such heroic nonsense. Soon, you'll watch Earth die!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Prime charged at Megatron, drawing out his sword in the process. They collided, but Warlord used his mass and inertia to flip the semi over.

"Speaking of pathetic flesh bags," Megatron activated his comm, "Barricade! Attack the city, the Autobots will rush to defend them."

The Decepticon scout nodded and transformed, heading toward the road that led to the city. The yellow bug following suit and chasing him.

The Prime suddenly grew restless, desperate to escape.

"You destroy everything you touch Megatron, you're not laying one digit on that city."

"Then try and stop me _Prime."_

Megatron kicked Optimus' head with his peds.

"Decepticons, rally with me to the city."


	9. Alibaster, NV

Residents of the city of Alibaster were unprepared for the group of robots that swarmed the place. How fun.

-

"Dirt Boss, attack from the sky."

The Con nodded and transformed into a A-10 Warthog. Megatron thought the noise that thing makes was unnecessary, but the jet itself was quite powerful. From a distance, he saw his scout trying to eradicate the yellow pest. He felt something inside of him, that bug had cost him the Cube, but at least he got to tear out his voice box.

Megatron began destroying everything in sight, glad the hulking monstrosities of those beasts were far behind. He rounded the corner to find Stinger transform before him. "What news do you bring me?"

The red mechanics replied, "Optimus is here."

Already? That hunk of junk never knew when to leave him alone. "I'll deal with him. "

-

"Drift, stop playing with him and kill'm already."

Crosshairs was annoyed that his companion was toying around with Trax.

"And if I don't?"

The blue mech always knew how to tick him off. "On this planet, what your doing is b-u-l-l-y... ing. Stop, or move out the way so I can finish him myself."

Drift looked at him, then the Con, then offered him to try. He pulled out a gun, but Trax pulled out a machine gun. Crosshairs was mildly surprised when the fragger started rain bullets on him, then transformed into the vehicle of the same name and drove off.

Shocked, Crosshairs looked at Drift, who gave a shrug.

"How typical."

-

Bee was being thrown around by this brute, and he didn't like it. He was suppose to fly like a majestic creature, not crash like some idiot. However, this one apartment did house one strange individual. He could've sworn he heard about her back at the base. His optics tried to narrow in recognition, but Barricade threw him again. He took out his plasma cannon, but the Decepticon scout took out a six barrel cannon. Where the freak did he get that? He was going to charge at him, but he got distracted by the flying dinosaur in the sky.


	10. On the Line

"I leave you with a new base, for two seconds Mr. General Morise-Shower-"

"Morshower."

"-And I find out Alibaster is being leveled by Decepticons and Autobots."

"Mr. Joyce, I can assure you the situation will be under control."

"Tell me how, and tell me fast. My phone is on one percent."

"I know a guy, an expert if you will. He's got backup, if you want know."

"What kind of-"

Click.

"I guess his phone died. You, over there, call _him_."

Dialing.

"Ah, Whatever your first name Morshower. I've be waiting for this call."

"I guess you were Mr. Simmons, send in Topspin and Roadbuster."

"Finally, 'Wasted Wreaker' over here can be finally be put to good use."

Stomping.

 _"A, who you calln' 'wasted'?"_

 **"Don't worry about that patsy cronut Topspin. Yeah hear the news? We goin' on in the field."**

"Morshower, they'll be there tomorrow… Can you be my brother?"

"No."

"Son of a… you know, you want another one? A friend of mine says I could borrow him for a few weeks, and by I, I mean you."

"What's his designation?"

"No, that's not how it works, call me brother."

 **"Hey look, the littl' scram still wants a brother."**

"Shut up! What do you say?"

"… Fine… brother."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Designation Hot Bod."

Silence.

"Just ask the yellow gold bug or something. They go way back. And one more thing brother."

"What."

"You'll be seeing me real soon brother."

"Just wonderful."

"Great, bye."

Click.

Silence.

"Well at least he isn't Galloway."

Everyone groaned… including the building?

"Someone get me Ms. Hudson."

"Sorry, but she's unavailable."

"Sir, Mr. Joyce is back."

"Put him on please."

"Mr. Meteor shower."

"Joyce, I thought your phone died."

"It did, this is two of four phones I carry with me."

"So I got a question. The building, it gave a sound similar to a person."

"… Who activated the Metroplex Protocol?"

"The Metroplex Protocol?"

"Eh forget about it General Motors shower. Just turn it off."

"Joshu-"

Click.

"He hang up sir."

"Well that's just great."


	11. The Snitch

8 hours after

"What happened out there?"

The Autobot scout hastily pointed servos at his flying companion, in retaliation, the smallest knight then gave him the Cybertronian equivalent of the bird.

 _"I'm telling you, you should've been there! There was this 'boom, boom', and the… Strafe… came down like 'pow, pow'. Then they crashed the party and ruined our… city."_

Crosshairs bumped the scout, "Snitches gets stitches because they're glitches. Everyone get him!"

 _"With friends like these who needs enemies?"_

Bee hightailed it out of there, Crosshairs, Drift, Strafe, and even Hound in pursuit. Optimus tried to stop them with no avail. He can even hear the footsteps of one of the Dinobots.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience General."

"Yeah well you did your best out there. What happened? You outnumbered them and had the upper hand. Even Joyce got concerned."

The Prime gave out a sigh, "The Decepticons have always had the advantage of extreme combat training. My Autobots are, if not well in power, make up for it with their talent for science."

"Speaking of science, Wreckers Roadbuster and Topspin will arrive soon. Along with a new friendly code named 'Rodimus'."

Optimus raised his optic ridge, "I am unfamiliar with that nickname."

"Simmons says that Bumblebee 'goes way back' with him."

"I shall inquire Bee about this new bot…"

Explosion.

"After I have rescued him."

-

The Next Day

Two transformations after breaching the perimeter.

"Oi! Prime! Get yer freakn' aft out here!"

Topspin shoved Roadbuster roughly, "Hey, show some respect."

"Talkn' about respect when you didn' have none a few hours ago now didn' yah?"

"Bah who cares? What happens in Vegas stays in California."

"What the freak is that suppose to mean huh?"

Both were about to clash when they were suddenly held back. "Guys stop fighting. You two are worse than those piles of scraplets over there."

The arrived Hound pointed at Bee and Crosshairs having some kind of death battle.

"Now kiss up and I'll allow you to see Optimus."


	12. Jettison

Bee, the master scout that he was, managed to escape all the chaos. One mile away on the mountain range, the scout slumped down on a reclined pile of rocks for a well deserved break.

One minute later, Bee found himself drifting off into recharge until-

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Get your stinkn' aft down here in the science division now!"

Crosshairs's loud announcement scared Starscream's ghost out of him. As the scout regained himself, he wondered what the freak was going on down there.

Bee entered the science sector of the base, and as soon as he took one step after transforming, he tripped on an extremely invisible wire. Many scenarios ran through his processor at that point, mainly how was that possible?

Even though he was a careful and deadly warrior in combat, his reaction time out of danger was dangerously poor. Bee landed straight on his helm. On contact, one little tiny snicker was heard on his left. Picking himself back up, he recognized that sound anywhere.

" _Nitro boost… you better hope… that the first hit you'll ever get… knocks me out_."

A tiny little blue and green bot that was doubled the size of Brains suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh buddy, I almost did, but I was using my wit over my fist."

Bee took one intimidating step, _"You stinkn' littl' double crosser! You traitor… we were partners once!_ "

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee, we didn't bring you here for that."

Another tiny bot, the femme twin of Nitro Boost, Turbo Boost, just arrived on the scene. She then took her place behind the mischievous bot.

" _Well what do y'all want? I ain't got all day_."

Nitro Boost didn't show signs of calming down, so Turbo did his job for him. "Ms. Hudson wants to see you."

If he could, Bee would've paled, _"The mad scientist… what the heck does she want?"_

Finally, Booster regained his composure, "Go find out for yourself."

Bee then began to stalk off, but not before giving the man made bot a once over. _"You better watch out… you dig?_ "

"Ha, I understand completely…"

Bumblebee finally arrived to the lab, Optimus and Topspin the only obvious Bots there. Stepping further into the surprising organized thing called a garage, he could feel something missing.

Slap!

"Bumblebee! Where the frag you been!"

The slap and outburst alerted everyone to the young one's presence, the latter feeling very irritated about being snuck on easily.

Topspin glanced up for a second, and in that time, he noticed the Wrecker with Leadfoot's head?

" _Alright, I got a couple of questions. First, what do guys want? Two, how does… topspine-… has a leadfoot… head?_ "

Optimus went to answer, but was cut off by Crosshairs, "No Bumblebee, his name isn't Topspin anymore. It's Volleybot now."

Said Bot got triggered and threw whatever he was working on at Crosshairs, the bot too preoccupied in his little world to avoid the object. Topspin then proceeded to walk up to the scout.

"I'll tell you what's going on," he magically swooped him onto some kind of examination platform, "Your getting your voice back."

Bee's optics widened with glee, " _Wre-wreally_?"

"Yes, about bloody time." Crosshairs took his chance to leave, and Optimus looked like was actually staring up at space.

" _Hey wats his problem eh?_ "

Topspin didn't waver in his process to strap him in like some dangerous kid. "Boss bot said he discovered a shocking revelation." The Wrecker finished his duties and backed away. "Good luck pal."

Bee at that point realized that Topspin wasn't the one who was going to fix his voice. _"Hey pal where you going!? I thought yous was some kind of scientest?"_

"I do specialize in advance science, not in advanced biology. That's where she comes in."

Bee's wails of despair grew shorter when the traitor vanished with each step, and louder when little-Miss Slater came closer.

" _Ple-please… ma'am… don't hurt me_ …"

"Oh don't worry, it wouldn't hurt… much. Slater guarantees that."

The woman was wearing the proper PPEs, and was making sure everything was in working order before starting the process.

-

"General, Energon Detectors got a hit on a speeding Lamborghini heading to this location."

"It must be Rodimus, tell security that there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes sir."

-

"So what kind of operation is going on here?"

"I believe it is the game called volley ball."

"Eh wonderful, well stop those two before those dimwitted beasts get any ideas."

"Too late Crosshairs, look."

Drift pointed at a now torn section of the base, only the walls were damaged.

"Sigh, where's Prime when you need him?"

Car sounds roaring in the distance.

"Do you hear that Drift?"

"Yes, sounds like drifting."

"Well it's getting closer."

"Oi! You lot of stink'n dumbafts over there! Somethin's comen'!"

The car came a few feet away from the group before transforming rather smoothly.

"Bonjour, mon nom is Hot Rôd."

"Blah blah, listen hear Sherlock, I'm in charge of this little group, now tell me, what side are you on?"

"Isn't it obvious Crosshairs? He has blue eyes."

"Well Megatron had blue eyes, and look at him now," the paratrooper got up in the young bot's face, "now speak clearly, and not in that nonsense."

"I do speak English. My name is Hot Rôd."

"Finally," Crosshairs turned to the group, "we're getting somewhere."

"Stand down, Autobots, this is our newest edition for this week and this week only."

"Seriously Prime," bemoaned Crosshairs, "I mean look at this guy. He looks like the type to get you killed."

Said Autobot just shrugged, Optimus looked at Hot Rod and gave a rushed smile.

"I'm sure he'll offer something of value to this team. But I'm afraid I won't be able to find out what."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It means he's leaving." Chimed Drift

"Leaving? To where?"

Optimus looked up at the midday sky, "To make a journey across the stars. Megatron gave me a tip, a message, that holds valuable information."

Optimus glanced back at Hot Rod, "Until I return, Bumblebee and this bot is in command."

"… What?" Crosshairs was starstruck, Hot Rod felt the same thing as well. But the words were final when Prime jettisoned wordlessly out of Earth's atmosphere.

"No, no, no! What was Prime thinking!? This is gonna get us all killed!"

-

End 1...


End file.
